Number 282
by Rulin
Summary: For the Smash Kink meme Prompt 'Ness/Lucas or Pokemon Trainer/Lucas. Hot hot sex that happens as a result of... some sort of plot' Contains Red/Lucas. I suck at labutiems . .


HOW did I not find this soonar? I mean, sure Imma relatively new filler (This is fill number 4 ladies and gents) but I like this pairing.  
One I got this plotbunny, it wouldn't leave me alone until I finished this. I actually did this in one hit! Yay me!

Dedicated to those eleven anons who waited for 3 FRIGGIN MONTHS before I found this and picked it up. You broke my heart with your pleas anons )':

Enjoy

And yes… I spam with the fan ._.

----

"Po-ke-mon Trai-ner! Po-ke-mon Trai-ner!"  
"Lu-cas! Lu-cas!"

The crowd was cheering. The sky was dim, smoky and glowing, and, if you could see it through the gloom, on the field stood an orange Dragon and small yellow haired- child.

The last match of the day was bound to be interesting. A Psychic youth against a Pokémon Trainer? As far as anyone knew, Lucas's attacks would have no resistance or weakness effect of the other boy's monsters, nor would the fire of Red's Dragon would have any advantage over Lucas.

For all it was worth, the child was doing remarkably well against the full-grown hybrid Pokémon. A smart-bomb ensured his last smash attack had been fatal. Unfortunately, the Smart-bomb had been at a cost to him. So, while Lucas managed to smash the Dragon out, he had sustained damage due to being just caught by the bomb's explosion.

Red's eyes were narrowed in concentration. Each player had only one stock life left, and Lucas picking up a Heart container didn't help matters any. Ivysaur stood at the ready, awaiting his trainer's orders.  
"Alright Ivysaur! Vinewhip now!" Red yelled, watching in a mix of anticipation and satisfaction as the sudden plant Pokémon's charge caught the Psychic off guard.

Or so he thought.

"PK Thunder!"

Ivysaur was knocked back, both Pokémon and Trainer growling slightly as the purplish electricity hit.  
"C'mon Ivysaur! Try again!" Red commanded, earning a nod from his Grass-type before it charged forward again.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Red! PK Fire!" Lucas yelled, blasting jets of heat at the approaching Pokémon.  
"Sidestep Now Ivysaur!" The Pokémon faked to the left, charging up and catching Lucas on the side.

The psychic winced, and jumped up to the safety of the hovering platform.

Then, the party-ball appeared.

"Ivysaur! Get the partyball now!"  
"Not so fast Red!"

The crowd roared again as the frantic chase for the party-ball began. By a funny coincidence, it had landed on another moving platform, and, as a result, it was giving both players quite a bit of trouble.

"Get back! Go, Charizard!"  
Lucas gave a cry of surprise as the dragon reappeared and sailed easily past him and onto the platform. Grinning in a way only a Charizard could, it lifted the Party-ball with ease.

"Alright Charizard! Throw it at him!"  
"H-huh!?"

And all Lucas could do for the moment was run. Well, walk. Charizard was slow to begin with. Even moreso when carrying a heavy object.  
Another small 'tink' sound echoed behind the Pokémon, revealing a small red and white orb.

"Charizard! Forget the Party-ball! Get the Pokeball instead!"

The Dragon roared, throwing the ball up and sailing towards the Pokeball.

Lucas, hearing the oh so familiar 'dah dah da daa!' of the Party ball opening, was slightly disappointed when an abundance of paper Fans fell out.

"SPAM WITH THE FAN! SPAM WITH THE FAAAAN!" Came a high-pitched screech from the crowd.  
"FAAAN SPAAAAM!" Came the crowd's cry, obviously approving of the mysterious caller's suggestions.

So it was that Charizard was stuck in repeated whacks of the fan, all while teetering on the edge of the level.

Now, four things occurred at that point.  
One, A bob-omb hidden in the mass amounts of paper fans went off.  
Two, Red was flung onto the stage just behind the spamming Lucas.  
Three, Charizard fell off the stage.  
Four, The Pokeball previously held by the Pokémon fell to the ground, and flashed open.

THE WINNER IS… LUCAS!

"Gardevoir…."  
----

It was a few days after Lucas's triumph over Red. And really, red was getting a bit tired of all the taunts that came his way.  
"Ha! How could you get beaten by a KID?"

He wanted to remind everyone that he was also, in realistic terms, still a kid. But apparently, whenever he did mention that, the legendary trait of selective hearing kicked in.

Time to settle this. Even if all he could do was tie in a re-match, it would be better than listening to Wario one more time.

So Lucas found himself face to face with an annoyed looking Red standing at the door of his suite.

"So… you want a re-match so Wario stops teasing you." Luacs asked again, a little unsure.  
Red sighed. "Yes. And I've said that three times now. So, are you up for it?"

Lucas shivered. He didn't really want to face Red's Charizard again. Even if the other assured him he wouldn't attack, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous around it.

"Well… Um.. Okay.."  
"Great!"

It was then Lucas noticed how nice Red looked when he smiled. Which was odd because of two things.  
One, he had never pinned himself to liking boys. Or girls. Or anything really. Decidedly asexual. Well, at least according to the pamphlets Peach forced onto him.  
Two. The fact that he was noticing the smile now, even though Red smiled at almost anything (apart from when he was on the battlefield of course).

He snapped out of his mini-conflict as he realised Red was still talking to him.  
"Uhh.. What did you say. Sorry. Zoned out for a bit…" He said, trailing off slightly.

"I said, do you still have your cards? We can play Card-form Pokémon for a bit before dinner?" Red asked, eyes brightening. He may not be able to beat Lucas in Brawls all the time, but when it came to Pokémon, he was more or less on the winner's podium most of the time.

It was then Red noticed the slight blush trailing across Lucas's face. Some small part in the back of him mind started fabricating theories on how far that blush could spread. That he realised he was probably fantasising, and ordered his mind to quit it or else.

"Um.. Okay." Lucas suddenly replied, snapping Red out of his thoughts. The Psychic stepped aside, and ushered the Pokémon trainer inside.

--

"And then my Marshtomp uses Hammer Arm on your Archanine." Red said smoothly, smirking as Lucas sighed and tossed the card into the graveyard.  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't look so smug." Lucas mumbled, averting his eyes from Red's smirk. Why did the Smirk effect him as much as the Smile?

He took a moment to compose himself, and fanned out his cards. "Alright. Choose already. Just don't take my Milotic."

Red paused for a moment. It was common for the winner to take a card of the loser. But… a niggling in the back of his mind (that same perverted part, Red suspected) was pleading with him to settle for another prize.

---

Lucas supposed he should have been confused when Red proposed he come over to the Trainer's suite to watch a movie rather than taking a prize card, something was up.

But, delirious on the Smile Red gave him when he agreed, he found himself sitting on the squishy couch watching some movie about a Children's card game. (^^)

Later, he would also blame the Smile on the reason he didn't notice Red until he was far too close.  
And kissing him.

At that moment, the rational part of his brain shut down with a small 'burblrurgleflrl' sound. Now he knew what Peach said when she 'melted'. He did literally feel like he would drip down out of Red's arms and onto the carpet any second now. But, for the moment, he could ignore it as best he could.

He jumped slightly as Red pulled him down, shifting their positions so that they were now lying, rather than awkwardly sitting, on the couch.  
"..Okay?" Red asked, tinged of hesitation and… something else in his voice. His face was flushed pink, hair mussed and eyes shining.  
"…Y-Yeah.." Lucas stuttered. He gave a start as he felt a hand wrap around his shoulders, and another settle on his stomach.

"…" Red didn't really have to say anything. It was odd, this foreign sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. And, as much as the Trainer knew about Pokémon, he could not put a name to the feeling. But, since it all started with Lucas, he supposed it must have something to do with him as well.

Lucas stared up hesitantly. "… Do… you feel weird?"  
"Yeah." Red replied, surprised at the huskiness of his own voice. And he couldn't help it as his hand trailed down and grasp at the hardness he found there.

Lucas flinched, and arched up into Red's hand with a whimper. "Ah.. W-what.."  
"I… Don't know.." Red replied, equally as breathless.

The Trainer nuzzled the psychic's neck, Moving his hand slowly, tongue darting out to taste the smaller boy's neck. The keening noises Lucas was making made his heart skip and the feeling grow stronger.  
Lucas shuddered as the slight touch began to move up and down. It was like he had an entire colony of butterflies fluttering around madly in the pit of his stomach. He huffed, head tilting back allowing Red better access, because whatever he was doing… It was..

Lucas moaned, and wrapped his arms around the trainer's shoulders, slowly rocking in time with the slow movement. _Faster_, his mind begged. Please.

He supposed he must have said it out loud, because he found himself pulled into a harsh kiss, Red's hips meeting his own and grinding down and sliding and faster.

"Ah.. R-Red…"  
"Lucasss…" Red hissed, bringing his hand up to grip the other's shoulder. He needed to move faster. He felt lightheaded and shaky, but he knew he needed to... do something.

Suddenly, Lucas shuddered violently, and a keening moan ripped itself from his gasping mouth.  
And then something started, a wave of pleasure ripping through him like a liquid lightning. Flashes of colour and white and perfection all in one moment of something so good he couldn't think of anything else.

And then he was pretty sure he blacked out.

---

Lucas awoke to a feeling of warmth and uncomfortable wetness. Squinting in the darkness of the room, he could determine that it was well past dinnertime, he was cuddled up to someone, and said someone was running their fingers through his hair.

Looking down, he encountered the smiling face of a tired looking Red. Lucas's blush found it's way onto his face again, as he looked down and buried himself in the trainer's chest.

"…Lucas?"

The fear in that voice made his gaze snap back up. Red was staring at him with a mix of uncertainty and rejection.  
"Is-are.." Red faltered, not really knowing what to say for the moment. Lucas regarded him for a moment longer.

"Embrace."

Red blinked. "H-huh?"  
"Gardevoir. It's the Embrace Pokémon, right?" Lucas said, puzzle pieces fitting together in his mind.  
"Funny how this happened after that out of game appearance, huh?"

Red frowned, and tugged Lucas's hair playfully. "Don't blame a Pokémon for that. And if I'm not entitled to call you my boyfriend now, I'll kick you out right now." He said, a playful tinge in his voice.

Lucas smiled and stuck his tongue at Red. "And you call yourself a Pokémon expert."

-End

---  
*Dies* I can't write labutiems D= Raeptimes? Sure. Abuse? No problem! Lovin'? … No dice…

In the scene where they were playing Pokémon, I wanted them to play Duel Monsters =D  
Why can't I find anyone to play with me? All my buds are into Magic the Gathering… Maybe 18 is too old to own a Duelling deck? (Zombie/Spellcaster/Machine Deck! Woot!)

Aaaand… this is for the anons!

Gardevoir sighed. "I hope you're happy now."  
Peach grinned. "Of course I am. Now those poor Anons will get something, amIrite?"  
There was a pause, before Gardevoir voiced a hesitant question.

"…What's an anon?"


End file.
